Imaginary Fiends
by MadeUpFigment
Summary: Not all imaginary friends are the happy, colorful buddies we made up and love.Some friends don't turn out quite right. Some friends don't like their creater.Some friends will do anything to ruin their creater's lives
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Something Wrong

Once upon a time there was child named Matt. He was a very lonely boy. He had trouble talking and didn't get good grades.  
He got teased a lot for that and made no friends. One day after he watched a movie, he unwittingly made a friend.  
His name was Fred. Over the months Matt made even more friends. He loved his imaginary buddies very much.

Matt didn't like bright colors very much, his eyes were quite sensitive to them. So his friends weren't very colorful.  
Big, bright smiles unnerved Matt. So they don't look very cheery. He didn't want his friends to look exactly like everyone elses. So they look quite unique. Unfortunatly, unique isn't the word most people would use.

They much rather use the words vile, scary, horrible, twisted, ugly, freakish and just plain wrong. But he didn't care.  
All his friends needed were him and he needed them. But his parents didn't see it that way.

They were so embarrassed they forbid Matt from being with them. They were so embarrassed they couldn't send them to Foster's home for fear people would know Matt made them. They did have the 'special mark' Matt uses.  
So they kept them in the basement. But that didn't stop Matt. He came by one day and set them free.

His parents found out. His parents were very disappointed in Matt. They said he wasn't aloud to make any more of these vile, evil creatures'. Matt begged them to let him keep his two most dear friends. The only ones that stayed when he got them out of the basement. Fred and his brother Iz they were called. His parents said he can if he makes a 'good friend' thinking he would love the 'good friend' so much he'd abandon Fred and Iz.

Matt knew by good they meant cute. So he made a friends that looks like those adorable bears with hearts on their chests he saw on TV once. Only She was a pengiun. She had 'fun', bright patterns like flowers and polkadots. Not to mention hearts.  
She was named after his mother Gloria but is usually called Glory.

Matt didn't like her very much. Infact he stayed away from her and yelled at her when he thinks no one is around.  
No he didn't like her very much. And no one was sure why. Not even Fred and Iz.

One day, Matt had the worst day in his entire life. Besides seeing his buddies locked away in the basement.  
His friend, Fred was thrown in jail for attacking Matt's art teacher. Iz and Matt haven't seen Fred since. He still hasn't made any friends. People look at him with fear because they know Fred is his.

All this happend in three years. Matt is ten now and something horrible is going to happen to him and Iz...


	2. A New Addition

Songs I listened to while typing this: Pet (A Perfect Circle) Johnny Falls (I don't know) Broken Home (Papa Roach)  
Between Angels And Insects (Papa Roach again) I Just Want To Be Loved (Can somone please tell me who sings this one)  
Take Me (Papa Roach)

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned FHFIF then you'd all be scarred for life... (for the idiots I only own my OCs) I don't own any music either.

Chapter One: A New Addition To Foster's

**WARNING:** Slow chapter...

-------------------------------------------

"Please mother I beg of you! Don't take Iz away!" Matt sobbed, clinging to his friend as Iz was being dragged away by the arm.  
Iz wimpered every once in a while since Matt's mother wasn't being too gentle and he was having a hard time staying on his feet.

"This is for your own good Matt. This thing is making you act up I know it. Besides, ever since he's been created you've been treating Glory horribly!" Gloria scorned. Glory was always her favorite friend. Fred once said that it might be because Matt's father, Kenny proposed with a greeting card that had a Care Bear on it.  
(Kenny said if he dropped down on one knee it'd give away the suprise, so he taped the ring inside the card)

Glory skipped around them, circling them over and over since she was much faster. She whistled happily as she did so.  
She didn't like Iz much either. When they finaly reached the door to the foster home, Kenny knocked on it, since his wife was busy prying her son off. They were greeted by a tall, red creature who was missing a arm and had a eye that didn't seem to work quite right.

"Welcome to Fos-"  
Before the giant friend could finish his greeting, Gloria shoved Iz into him and held her son back.

"Just take the dang thing, don't tell anyone I mean ANYONE we were here. Don't even let that thing be seen or so help me"  
She started but her husband cut her off.

"Gloria! First impressions are very important. I'm sorry sir, she's usually much more polite but it's been a bad day"  
Kenny explained for fear that Gloria might of upset the red friend. It has been a awful day for the family.

Matt acted like a wild animal would if somone took it's baby. He was even biting when they were leaving the house.  
Matt treats his friends like babies for a few months after they are 'born'. He still treats them like his his own kids somtimes.

"It's ok"  
The tall friend said, showing a huge smile. Matt looked up and made a face.  
He was distracted long enough for his mother to pick him up and carry him to the car.  
Kenny stayed behind to talk to the two imaginary friends.

"I really suggest keeping him out of sight. People tend to treat my son's friends badly. He'll stay here until things get better.  
Take good care of him and whatever you do, don't let anyone see him!" He warned as he wagged his finger. As if he was talking to a child. He usually doesn't treat Iz much better then Gloria, but his imaginary friend was taken away when he was a kid. So he knows what it's like.

"Uh...ok"  
The red creature said, looking very confused. He frowned as the family finaly drove off.  
He snapped from his confused state when he heard a whimper. He smiled down at the abadoned friend which made it whine louder.

"Everyting is going to be alright! There are alot of nice friends here at Foster's. And free food and...and"  
The red friend tried to think of what else to say. He can't say anything like 'you'll get adopted in no time'  
since he's not supposed to be seen. It must be important if they told him to keep the creature out of sight three times.  
Not to mention he doesn't look like he'd be adopted by anyone soon anyway...

The abandoned friend's skin is a lavender color. It looked slimy even though he's not. He has beedy black eyes that look kind of like marbles and a few strands of hair sticking from his head that looks like a spider.  
He has two large buck teeth that looks like it can tear through skin pretty easily. His arms are thin and telling from the marks on them, he can be bruised pretty easily. He has long, black finger nails that look like they need to be clipped...badly.  
His arms also have some kind of green boils on them and a 'F' looking mark on his left hand.  
He's pretty plump to put it nicely. His legs were pretty big too, with black claws on them. He has what looks like eyes on his stomache.

He doesn't look like he'd be that populer.

"Oh sorry, my name is Wilt. I can introduce you to other friends if you like"  
Wilt offered after he noticed he's been staring at the purple friend. Said friend just stared back at him, too disturbed by his smile to really do much.

"Come on I'll show you around"  
Wilt said as he grabbed Iz's arm, making sure not to touch any boils or bruises which is hard since it's pretty covered with one or the other. Iz didn't say much as Wilt showed him around the house. Showing him the kitchen, dining room, the clock room,  
some hallways, Harriman's office and many other rooms. On the way he intoduced him to other friends.

_"This is Frankie, she takes care of everyone in the house" Wilt said when they were in the kitchen.  
"She usually gives tours but she's pretty busy right now" He explained, pointing to the long list of chores that Frankie is dragging along._

_"Hey Frankie! This is...is...sorry I forgot to ask for your name, is that ok"  
Wilt asked, embarresed._

_"Uhhh...it's...Iz...spelled I-Z but pronounced like eyes"  
Iz anwsered, explaining his weird name._

_"Hi...Iz"  
Frankie greeted uncertainly. She heard strange names before but that's not even a real word. Wilt then introduced Iz to a big, purple imaginary friend when they were in the dining room._

_"This is Eduardo, he's a gaurdian friend meaning he protects who ever adopts him. He's kind of a scaredy cat but he's a great friend" Wilt said with a smile, making Iz stare at him in fear._

_"Hola!" Eduardo said, smiling also which made Iz feel even more uncomfortable._

_When they got to the clock room, Wilt inroduced Iz to a friend that looks like a mix of a plane, palm tree and a bird.  
Iz greeted the odd creature before Wilt. The bird reminded him of a few of his brothers and sisters._

_"Hello Ma'm, my name is Iz, spelled I-Z but pronouced eyes"  
He explained his name again._

_"Coco" The weird friend greeted_.

While they were in the hallways, Wilt introduced Iz to many imaginary friends like Crackers, Jackie, Creaky Pete, Big Baby, Yogi Boo Boo and many others.

Wilt's tour finaly ended when they got to Harriman's office to get a new room for Iz. Iz was thankful that it was over.  
He was getting very tired of walking. The bright colors were really irritating him. Not to mention the huge smiles quite a few friends had...

Wilt knocked on Harriman's door. The rabbit friend opened the door and nearly gagged when he saw Iz. Madame Foster was in the office at the time and smiled at Iz, not minding his appearence at all.

"This is Iz-"

"Spelled I-Z but pronounced eyes" Iz explained for the third time. Wanting Iz to get out as soon as possible, Harriman told Wilt to share his room with Iz. Even though the room is getting crowded enough. His excuse was-

"Well, it'd be easier on the poor lad if somone he knows shared the same room"  
Wilt didn't question him, and went to their room. On the way he got some blankets and a mattress. (There's always extra in case they didn't have any empty rooms left)

When they finaly got in the room Iz collapsed on Blue's bed. He was very emotionaly exhausted and walking around for G knows how long didn't help.  
Wilt was about to say something but decided that he'll let Iz rest while he got the bed ready.  
After the bed was ready, Wilt scooped up Iz (who was in deep sleep so he didn't wake up) and put him on his own bed.  
Finaly, Wilt got under Blue's bed to sleep. It took all day to show Iz the rooms and introducing him to all the friends.  
Fortunatly for Iz, Bloo wasn't in the house at the time and neither was Duchess. So he didn't have to deal with the self-centered friends.

Unfortunately, tomorrow isn't going to be much better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALY! I typed the prologue and the first chapter all at once. Which is why it seems to be getting rushed.  
I hope it didn't come as a 'he said she said' type of story. I might need to turn the rating down to K+ soon.  
My only spellchecker is my mom and Google. So there's bound to be spelling mistakes.  
I need help with the run-on sentences. I don't know what to replace them with so send a message if you have any advice.

I just thought of this recently. So the story isn't very planned out. I know people hate OCs but I don't have any ideas for the cannon charaters. I hope I made Wilt incharacter mostly...

I don't have any plans for pairings so don't worry. I wanted the prologue to sound like a fairy tale too.  
If there's somthing wrong with how ANY of the charaters act (OC or cannon) please tell me.  
Iz's name was originaly spelled I-S but my mom said it'd be too confusing.  
So if you see any S's instead of Z's please tell me so I can fix it.

**UPDATE:** I could've sworn I put the secound chapter here already. After I got reviews I noticed the chapter disapeared for some reason. So this should've been here much earlier. Sorry for the wait.

_Review if you think this story deserves one, flames are welcome and have a nice day :)_


End file.
